Can't keep way
by Heatherxx
Summary: One shot of the locker room seen. My take on what I feel should of happend in there. Review and pm me if you have any suggestions for a new story you'd like to see happen. This one might continue depending on the popularity.


Can't keep me away.

"In" Emily stated to Sydney trying her best to hide her relationship from her.

" and out...of the pool" Paige injected earning a glare from Emily with those big brown that secretly drove Paige crazy if giving the right look. After what felt like a life time of silence Sydney signalled her exit to us both. Shortly after Emily turned to leave given Paige another deathly glare showing her annoyance at her ex-girlfriend. With Emily turnings to leave, Paige grasped on the wrist of Emily before she could leave pulling her inches away from her own face. Resting her forehead on Emily's she let out a breathe she didn't even realise she was holding at that moment.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" breaking the silence cautiously. "Why can't you just-" she was cut of by Paige's lips smashing against hers in a rough,deep but passionate kiss that was much needed in Paige's eyes. Emily slowly but surely found herself starting to respond to the kiss which caused Paige to smile into the kiss. Emily wrapped her arms around Paige's neck,deepening the kiss if that was even possible. Paige's hands slipped from Emily's waist down towards the bottom of her ass, instinctively causing Emily to jump up into Paige's arms wrapping her legs around Paige's waist tightly. Paige rammed Emily's back into the near by lockers causing Emily to groan in pleasure. They broke apart to breathe for a few minutes.

" Paige...we shouldn't..." Emily stuttered out still breathe less from the kiss. " you don't want to then?" Paige questioned whilst delicately placing kisses just below Emily's earlobe causing Emily to take a sharp gasp of air. " tell me to stop em. Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't feel what I still feel anymore... Tell me em."Emily still breathing heavy from Paige's lip movements on her neck. " I...oh Paige" paige biting down on Emily's pulse point caused Emily to moan out load in pure pleasure for Paige. " Fuck it Paige don't stop, I want you so badly back in my life" with that Paige sat Emily down on one of the benches which was wide enough to hold both of them lying down at the same time. Paige lay in the middle of Emily's legs kissing from her lips down her jaw and to her neck which she proudly smiled when seeing the mark she had left on Emily's neck from a few moments ago. Paige's hand sneaked it's self up Emily's t-shirt all the way up to cup Emily's breasts through her bra she caressed them eating herself multiple moans from Emily. She stopped with the contact only to remove Emily's shirt above her head and was flung away along with her her shoes and bra. Paige took Emily's right nipple into her mouth hole. Sucking and biting on it, she then moved to the left to do the same Emily arching her hips forward with every contact.

Paige placed small delicate kiss down her chest, down her stomach stopping just above the waistband of Emily's jeans. " your so beautiful em" as she admires the body of Emily beneath her. She undone the button to Emily's jeans and slowly slipped them down flinging them in the same direction of the rest of there clothes. Leaving Emily in just her panties, Paige slowly slid them down whilst lightly kissing her stomach and downwards. She caressed Emily's inner thighs making Emily throw her head back in pleasure and anger as she knew Paige was teasing her. Paige lightly ran her finger along the slot of Emily opening making Emily moan load. She was always load in bed with Paige, whether that was due to paige or just how she was she'll never know. " Paige please don't tease me!" Emily bagged Paige to touch her more, she needed the release. " what do you want me to do Emily tell me" she asked kissing her inner thighs just outside of her entrance. " I... Oh I want you to fuck me Paige! Fuck me please!" Emily literally begged for her release. Paige soon complied with Emily's needs and took Emily's clit hole in her mouth, with every flick of her tongue and every such Emily cried with pleasure. " Paige!... Don't stop please... Ohh right there baby right there" Emily's hand got lost in Paige's hair pushing her mouth harder onto Emily's clit. "Ohh Paige I'm going to-Oh my god-cum". Emily's legs wrapped around Paige's back wanting her release faster. " ohh Paige I...oh... I love you" she screamed as she reached her climax. Paige licked her clean and kissed up Emily's body until she reached her lips and kissed he passionately.

" I love you too em, does this mean that were... You know back together?"

" I suppose it does McCullers I suppose it does" she laughed before giving Emily and deep kiss.

" by the way Paige you need to work on your game that was poor for you standards" she joked

" oh you cheeky..!"she said as Emily ran to collect her clothes from of the floor heading towards the showers. I suppose we can't stay away from each other.


End file.
